


Unwilling Pupil

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any?Spoilers: Nothing specific.Summary: Garak’s relationship with Julian was teaching him new things all the time. And for the most part, he enjoyed his lessons. But he could’ve lived without this particular one.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Unwilling Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, as DS9 is my weakest Trek. I’m due a rewatch for sure. But alas, a random prompt came my way from the Spaceboos (Discovery) Discord, and here we are. I’m sorry – except I’m not. Be gentle, please. It’s my first time to write on the Station. Inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/unamccormack/status/1354814824526405639?s=21) by Dr. Una McCormick.

Garak shifted his weight again, willing his customer to hurry up.

But no such luck. The Trill had yet another question. Garak would’ve previously assumed that lifetimes of experience would negate the need to pester a lowly tailor, but he was quickly learning how wrong that was. At least with this particular Trill.

So he answered, offering his best smile and hoping it was more placating than condescending. Apparently, he pulled it off, as the man finally completed his purchase and left.

As soon as he did, Garak ducked behind the counter and executed an awkward, inappropriate maneuver that only partially managed to rearrange the torture device currently serving as his underwear into a more comfortable position.

Then he grabbed a PADD and typed out a message.

_How do you wear these things? These… briefs, is it?_

On the other side of the station, Dr. Julian Bashir’s PADD lit with an incoming message, and he replied immediately.

_In this case, they’re quite literally tighty-whities, and that’s what you get for leaving in such a hurry this morning._

Then he set the PADD down, grinned, and turned to examine his patient, very comfortable in the roomy Cardassian boxers under his uniform.


End file.
